herofandomcom-20200223-history
Xena
Xena of Amphipolis, also known as the Warrior Princess and Destroyer of Nations, is a fictional character and the main protagonist from Robert Tapert's Xena: Warrior Princess franchise. She first appeared in the 1995–1999 television series Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, before going on to appear in Xena: Warrior Princess TV show and subsequent comic book of the same name. The character has also appeared in the spin-off animated movie''The Battle for Mount Olympus'', as well as numerous non-canon expanded universe material, such as booksand video games. Xena was played by New Zealand actress Lucy Lawless, although the original choice was the British actress Vanessa Angel. She commonly wore a tight brown, skirted, leather outfit. Xena is the protagonist of the story, and the series depicts her quest to seek redemption for her past sins as a ruthless warlord by using her formidable fighting skills to help people. Xena was raised as the daughter of Cyrene and Atrius, though the episode The Furies raised the possibility that Ares, might be Xena's biological father. In Hercules, during her two first episodes, Xena was an outlaw, but in the third (and last), she joins Hercules to defeat Darphus, who had taken her army. Aware that the character of Xena had been very successful among the public, the producers of the series decided to create a spin-off series based on her adventures. The character Gabrielle, introduced in the first episode, becomes Xena's greatest ally; her initial naïveté helps to balance Xena and assists her in recognizing and pursuing the "greater good". Appearances and developmen Origins on Hercules Xena originally appears as an outlaw in the Hercules episode "The Warrior Princess"; about ten years into her career of pillaging and marauding, Xena meets Hercules. Initially, she sets out to kill him. In "The Gauntlet", her army turns against her, believing Xena has become weak after she stops her lieutenant Darphus from killing a child in a sacked village. She runs a gauntlet, and survives, becoming the only person ever to survive the gauntlet. She then fights Hercules, in the hope that she will regain her army if she can bring back his head. Xena seems to be getting the upper hand until Hercules' cousin intervenes, making no real difference himself but inadvertently giving Hercules his sword, allowing him to fight Xena on equal ground and defeat her. However, Hercules refuses to kill Xena, telling her, "Killing isn't the only way of proving you're a warrior." Touched and inspired by Hercules' integrity, and by the fact that he too suffered the loss of blood kin as she did and yet chooses to fight in honor of them, she decides to join him and defeat her old army. In "Unchained Heart", Hercules tells Xena that there is goodness in her heart, and the two of them share a brief romantic relationship, before Xena decides to leave and start making amends for her past. On her self-titled show During the series pilot, "Sins of the Past", Xena found that the way of redemption was more painful than she had imagined. Her past mistakes plagued her, and she was about to give up her life as a warrior. When she took off her armor and weapons and buried them in the mud, she saw a group of villagers and girls being attacked by a group of soldiers. The group is Gabrielle. Xena saved young women, while Gabrielle was awed by the power of the warrior princess. Gabrielle persuaded Xena to make her her travel companion, and over time, Gabrielle became Xena's closest friend. Xena also reconciled with her mothers Cyrene. Xena and Gabrielle. Shortly after her journey with Gabrielle began, Xena met Ares, who had apparently known her since her warlord era and tried to seduce her to join him as his warrior queen, and she worked hard again and again. She also met a powerful warrior woman named Callisto, whose family was killed by Xena many years ago. Xena’s follow-up life was devastated by many tragedies. Her son, Solan, never knew her as his mother. With the help of Callisto, by Hope, Gabrielle's demonic child wanted to kill, and she lost Gabrielle more than once. Marcus, a warrior, a close friend and her lord of the warlord era, persuaded her to follow her to choose good things and be killed when doing his first good deed. Later on, he was allowed to return to the world of life briefly to help stop a vicious killer who escaped from the underworld. He and Xena spent a night before Marcus had to go back to the other side. She has no time to save her tutor and friend mom to be tortured to death by her son, the emperor tomorrow. In the end, she and Gabrielle were nailed by the Romans to Idis in March, just like the previous Caesar. Allies, betrayed and killed by Brutus. They were later resurrected by a mystic who named Eli with the spirit of Callisto, who became an angel after being killed by Xena. In season 5, Eve was the child of the miracle of her resurrection (again through the redemption of Callisto's efforts), the prophecy will bring the dawn of the Olympic gods and the birth of Christianity; in order to escape the persecution of the gods, Xena and Gabrielle Pretending their death, but when Ares buried them in an ice cave where they slept for 25 years, their plans went wrong. During that time, Eve was adopted by the Roman nobleman Octavius and grew up to become the ruthless persecutor of the Roman champion Livia and the followers of Eli. After the reunification, Xena was able to turn Livia into confession, and Livia retrieved Eve's name and became Eli's messenger. After Eve cleans through baptism, Xena has the right to kill the gods as long as the daughter is alive. In the final confrontation, when God killed most of the gods to save her daughter with the help of God and Archangel Michael, the Twilight City became the past, and when Ares gave up on him The immortality to heal serious injuries and death, she also saved Eve and Gabrielle herself, and Xena later helped him to restore his divinity. When she sacrificed herself to kill Japanese demon Yodoshi, Xena's pursuit of redemption ended and she decided to stay, so the soul of the 40,000 she killed many years ago could be released to peace. However, not long after, Gabrielle saw her spirit on the boat. According to the darsham, Naima, this is just one of the many lives that Xena lives in every era. In the lives of many people, she will go on a path with her soul mate Gabriel to further promote the cause of good and evil. In other media Xena has appeared in all of the series spin-offs, usually as the lead character. The animated movie Hercules and Xena: The Battle for Mount Olympus marks the first appearance of Xena outside of the television series. She also appears in the comics series Xena: Warrior Princess, originally released by Topp and Dark Horse Comics, and in 2007 Dynamite Entertainment acquired the rights to the book upon discovering the show still had many fans. Xena is a playable character in the videogames Xena: Warrior Princess, and a selectable character in The Talisman of Fate. In 1999, Lucy Lawless also appeared in the animated television show The Simpsons dressed as her Xena character, during the Treehouse of Horror X. Gallery Images Article-2266934-0027E2DF00000258-904_306x661.jpg 2b879094f08ffc0461d87423194ecddd.jpg xena-from-opening-credits2.jpg xena-warrior-princess-opening.png Roc072.jpg Paradise 5 mq 131cd.jpg Aditl2 5 mq 144sd.jpg Aditl2 5 mq 138sd.jpg X and g mq 2159.jpg Xena.jpeg Trivia *Xena's quest for redemption ends when she sacrifices herself to kill the Japanese demon Yodoshi, which is holding the souls of the dead. Xena fights a Japanese army by herself and they kill her. Xena, now a spirit, kills Yodoshi. Xena decides to stay dead so the souls of the 40,000 she (accidentally) killed years ago can be released into a state of peace. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Amazons Category:Warriors Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Damsels Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:On & Off Category:Fighter Category:In Love Category:Brutes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Deceased Category:Noncorporeal Category:Tragic Category:Big Good Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Princess Warriors Category:Titular Category:Legacy Category:The Messiah Category:Chaotic Good Category:Charismatic Category:Leaders Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Sophisticated Category:Defectors Category:Parents Category:Strategists Category:War Heroes Category:Magic Category:Martyr Category:Historical Heroes Category:Heroic Heretics Category:Related to Villain Category:Saved Soul Category:Outright Category:Posthumous Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Voice of Reason Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Adventurers Category:One-Man Army Category:Tricksters Category:Benefactors Category:Merciful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Hope Bringer Category:Wise Category:Dreaded Category:Immortals Category:Superheroes Category:Chaste Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Deal Makers Category:Obsessed Category:Poor Category:Antagonists Category:Bond Protector Category:Feminists Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Provoker Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Anti Hero Category:Animal Kindness Category:Siblings Category:Spouses Category:Self-Aware Category:The Hero Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Magical Girls Category:Traitor Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Egalitarian